


Meant To Be

by blushing_pretzel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Poetry, Prose Poem, i liked this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_pretzel/pseuds/blushing_pretzel
Summary: In the end, no one doubted it.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 14, lmao. Originally posted on ff.net. Written pre-Cursed Child. Leave a comment and kudos if you want.

They were never meant to be.

They were friends from the second the met on the train.

He was a Slytherin.

She was a Ravenclaw.

It was a forbidden friendship, but they didn't care.

You would never see them apart.

He was her protector, daring anyone to try and get near her.

She was his confident, calming him down in his anger.

He started to develop feelings toward her in fourth year.

She started to develop feelings for him in seventh year.

When they went into healer training together, he acted on his strong feelings.

And she returned them.

They fell in love.

He proposed.

She said yes.

Her family shunned her, not speaking to her for years.

His family welcomed her with open arms, having changed since the war.

He stood at the end of the isle waiting happily.

She was being walked by her cousin James towards him.

They found out they were expecting two months later.

In the end, they had 11 children, 20 grandchildren, and 47 great grandchildren.

In the end, they were Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and Mrs. Rose Malfoy.

In the end, no one questioned if they were meant to be, because they knew.


End file.
